guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive15
seriously? Nobody has posted since you archived? --Shadowcrest 17:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm on wiki at school, does that make me special? image:Rvngt_sig.png 17:18, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I go to an online school anyway. That makes me more special :p 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) When "reverting" a "move" vandalism Please do not put a delete tag on the moved article, as it contains the original talk history. Instead, it should be tagged to be moved back to its original location, even if the original location already got a copy-pasted version of the original article. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :afaik thats actually breaking copyright laws to copy+paste it. — Warw/Wick 17:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Not so sure about that May, but I do know, that if you just copy/paste an article back, any links anywhere on the wiki that may have pointed to a specific section within that article wont work anymore I think. Or perhaps that is only with archives... dunno... *rambles some more for no apparent reason* -- (T/ 23:28, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::If you copy+paste it back, section links should still work fine. But I think it might technically be a copyright violation because the history doesn't show who added what, and the license requires attribution. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 23:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It is a copyright violation since you are dealing with total deletion. What wouldn't be a copyright deletion is copy+pasting an article and not deleting the old one. But of course for vandalism moving that's not an option... (T/ ) 05:58, 16 May 2008 (UTC) memo Fyi: I ought to ban you for breaking NPA/AGF/something against Felix, but I think in this case the policy doesn't hold much water and your reactions were perfectly justified. :( I know that you know that this is the case, too, so you won't be saying such things again except in similar situation. (T/ ) 08:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Entropy. To be perfectly honest, I'm going to take a step away from the wiki for a little while -- the talk pages, at least. I'd rather have a cool head on my shoulders by the time Felix gets back. :| 20:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::What? Drama? That I'm not involved in? BLASPHEMY!.. No, but seriously- What happened? — Warw/Wick 20:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::There was a certain page (and image) that were deleted. They weren't pretty. --Shadowcrest 20:47, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Hi a1tXMDw0OMc&feature=related --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :That... it... the......... That broke my mind, although I can't precisely pin down why. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::FUCK they just kept saying MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI over and over again. FUUUUCK MY HEAD image:Rvngt_sig.png 22:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::almost as epic as the bunny with the carrot thing a while back... ICY FIFTY FIVE 04:36, 17 May 2008 (UTC) So I guess I will revise the old one some Hi because I got yelled at by Warwick last time I stole stuff without permission, can I "borrow" your userpage design? ;) — LightKitty 16:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Warw just dropped a subtle hint about stolen code ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Subtle? — LightKitty 16:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Wow, lightkitty, you just EC'ed me as i was saying "Subtle? What have you been smoking?" great minds and such like-- - (Talk/ ) 16:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Great mind's'? There is only one great mind here; moi. ;) — LightKitty 16:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Fork Orf-- - (Talk/ ) 16:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: /ego, much? ;) btw, "That looks a lot like my coding.. -.-" is more subtle than "That's my coding, no?" which is probably more common :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::True. — LightKitty 16:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Pfft, what are you, the subtlety police?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Dotpolice! -- - talk 17:29, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm confused. Which parts do you mean, Light? I likely won't mind, as long as you do me the kindness of not copying my phrasing word-for-word, as a certain war-like wick did on her "BeastInfo" page... 22:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Can I steal something to? Havoc (Talk| ) 17:31, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::What a very specific request. 17:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't know what to steal cuz I don't know what Light Kitty will leave me. Havoc (Talk| ) 17:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Anton misses his charr burgers. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Mmmmmm, charred burgers-- - (Talk/ ) 19:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Anton owes Livia some Elonian vanquishes in my oh-pin-ee-yon. 20:32, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Anton is one useless hench...and a gigolo. reanor 01:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah anton is pretty useless as a hench, seeing as a henchmen he doesn't exist... -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hi im Maui U lose I win :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Come again? 19:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Cat fight...with mud!!!! YEAH! reanor 21:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can it be raining? -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) RAWR Get your masculine looking sin and we can go do some infi-shadowform vanquishing! -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :LOL. You are my hero. :D 04:03, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I am more win than Maui *sniff* Why dont I get a fan club :'( --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:25, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::I are teh suck-upz. 04:30, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Pssh. Maui likes OotS ∴ Maui > You. Banjthulu 04:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The new wikimember is very wise. :D I am slightly saddened that it's become less 'D&D LOL' and more 'HUGE CONVOLUTED PLOT LOL,' but eh, it's still far better than Buckleyvision. 04:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I would have to say that OotS ranks among my three favorite web comics (the other two being xkcd and Full Frontal Nerdity -= Ctrl+Alt+Del isn't that bad either). Banjthulu 04:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::OotS, Penny Arcade, and xkcd for me. I've never read FFN... -slinks off to Google.- 04:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Come to think of it, Russell's Teapot is pretty good as well (although I think it may have died...). Banjthulu 04:57, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I used to love Force Monkeys, back in the day. And Saturday Morning Breakfast Cereal sometimes gives a good laugh. :D 04:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Alien Loves Predator is awesome :::::::::http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_020.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_017.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_018.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_024.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_036.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_041.jpg - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hehehe. The Hangman one made me laugh out loud. 05:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Concerned; a Half Life 2 parody comic. Best if you've played Half Life 2 :::::::::::http://www.hlcomic.com/comics/concerned040.jpg http://www.hlcomic.com/comics/concerned041.jpg http://www.hlcomic.com/comics/concerned042.jpg http://www.hlcomic.com/comics/concerned043.jpg - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:19, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Spam wer tha spam go -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I ate it, cause I'm such a fat ass — Powersurge360Violencia 04:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::poor guy, it didn't work... — Powersurge360Violencia 04:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow, that is a very, very large face. 04:32, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::you must be bored surge -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) with myself >.> -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:36, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Survey says Anton is more bored. <3 04:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm pretty damn bored, can't log onto GW because I'm stealing the neighbor's internet. Plus, I need to do dishes, but I've been procrastinating for (literally) 5 hours....— Powersurge360Violencia 04:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I gotta pee brb. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:39, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well im off to bed gw2 gw2 gw2 -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well you know what they say about procrastination, it's just like masturbation - It feels good in the beginning, but by the end, you've realized that you're just fucking yourself. ICY FIFTY FIVE 06:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ahhh, Icy, I have missed you. :D 06:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Words of wisdom. I'll keep that in mind next time I'm... procrastinating. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Drop rate notes Perhaps instead of removing them completely, you could consider putting them on the talk page or creating sub-pages? Just a suggestion. 07:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :They all have sub-pages (within the drop rate article) already. See http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=drop+rate&fulltext=Search. 07:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ehh, okay then. Keep up the good work? 07:32, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::I just dislike seeing a bunch of Prophecies monsters with drop rate information included, while none of the other chapters' monsters follow the convention. It makes the Proph monsters' articles look as though they break format. 07:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Razi Johnson! Hah! Now you're doomed and I'm rich! RICH I say! — Warw/Wick 09:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :You spelled it wrong. 16:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Eh.. It was weird, it came up with the URL and it said Razi Johnson or however you spell it underneath.. Facebook makes no sense to me :| — Warw/Wick 16:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Internet Disease Facebook no! It burns! it buuuurns!!!!! reanor 15:28, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Wow, took ya only 4 tries to spell Disease :D --- -- (s)talkpage 15:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Firefox spill chick is FTW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::'Spill chick' sounds like some frat boy term for... I don't know... a girl who drinks to the point of vomiting. Aww, don't invite Lisa, she's a freakin' spill chick. 19:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Eye halve a spelling chequer! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:58, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::So due eye, ant eat says "chequer" isn't wright. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So... many... misspellings... too... painful... *weeps bitterly for the English language* Banjthulu is better than you 20:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ironically, of course, this is still easier to read than "1337" speak. Banjthulu is better than you 20:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ON an unrelated topic, I'd be a facebook friend except that I feel the same way about it as Ereanor. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:13, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Kekeke, I have neither a facebook or a myspace :P.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:14, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::That about sums it up. I get my fake online friends fix from trolling talkpages talking on Guildwiki. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::I personally never have, and never will, go to and/or make an account on facebook or myspace. ICY FIFTY FIVE 05:36, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I was... persuaded... by a close friend to join. I've no idea why. He can talk to me just as easily, oh, I don't know, when we're working together. 19:34, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Thank the Invisible Pink Unicorn that none of my friends managed to convince me to create a Facebook account *Shivers* Banjthulu is better than you 20:27, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Personally, I'm more of an acolyte of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. ;] 21:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah yes, the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Personally, I consider myself a devotee of the holy trinity, the Flying Spaghetti Monster, The Invisible Pink Unicorn, and Google. In fact, I'm an ordained Googlist Minister. Banjthulu is better than you 03:35, 2 June 2008 (UTC)